From Ash to Flame
by GuiltisInnocence
Summary: All Jack Sparrow wants is his beloved Black Pearl to be returned to him- and rum. However, when a stowaway appears on his ship, will his view of life change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This will be my first POTC fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

…**JACK'S POV…**

A fine summer's day on the coast of Spain… and I was hiding up in a palm tree. Copper skinned Spaniards walked beneath me, but I took no notice. No, I was focused completely on the beauty by the docks. Aye, she was a fine one. She was sleek, large, and very well equipped… I'm sorry, did you think I meant a lady? No, I was speaking of the _Crystal Shard_, the finest, fastest ship in the whole Pacific, next to my beloved _Black Pearl_. And she was soon to be mine.

I suppose I ought to introduce myself. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, most feared pirate on the seven seas. Or most laughed at, I'm not picky. I was the captain of the most magnificent, most feared vessel ever to sail the seas: the _Black Pearl_. However, my beloved _Pearl _had been taken by Frederick Barbossa, and I hadn't had a ship or crew in more than a month. I knew that now, if I took the _Crystal Shard _and acquired a decent crew- or indecent, like I said, I'm not picky- I could find the _Black Pearl _again and take her back.

Now, the ship. Like I said, she was going to be mine. I'd have her by now, if it weren't for the damn guards that were watching it. The _Crystal Shard_ was unfortunately the King's favorite ship as well, which would make taking it tricky. Tricky, but not impossible. After all, I was Captain Jack Sparrow.

Stealthily, I shimmied my way down the palm's trunk and dove into a clump of bushes just as a guard strolled past. When he was gone, I poked my head out from the leaves and then stood up. I made my way down the crowded wharf and onto the docks. I was immediately met by a pair of guards. The one on the right was rather fat, while the left was incredibly skinny. They looked very comical, standing next to each other, that I had to stifle a laugh. Instead, I fixed them with my signature smirking grin and made to pass them. They didn't budge one inch. My right hand flicked over my sword but neither guard noticed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I am on a very tight schedule. Now, if you would just be so kind to let me pass…" I trailed off and took a step closer to the _Crystal Shard _only to be halted a moment later as the guards raised their rifles.

"Now, now, gentlemen, no need to be hasty!" I said in a theatrically pleading voice. My hand right hand flickered over my sword again and this time, the right-side guard's eyes followed it warily; the other still took no notice. Then, as if the truth had fallen from like a coconut from one of the palm trees, the sentries' expressions shifted from hostility to recognition.

"I know you… You're the pirate on the wanted poster! You're Jack Sparrow!" The fat guard lowered his rifle and raised one fat arm to point over my shoulder. I didn't even have to glance back to know what he was indicating; I was wanted by every monarch in every country and Spain was no exception.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow! Why does everybody always forget the Captain?" I exclaimed, allowing my hand to flicker over my sword again. This time, they both saw; the fat one's eyes widened and the scrawny one's knees began to tremble with fear. _Fucking cowards…. _I thought with a smirk. The sea breeze blew against my dreadlocked hair and I sighed.

"Now that we know my name, will you be so kind as to let me through?" I asked, growing rather impatient with the whole situation. The two guard's exchanged glances, then raised their weapons again.

"No," the fat man replied. There was still a tremble in his voice, but it was more firm than before. I sighed again.

"I really didn't want to do this…" Quick as lightning, my sword was in my hand. Both men backed off immediately, eyes wide with fear.

"Now can I pass?" I asked, brandishing the sword in a lazy fashion, making sure it flashed just past each of their noses. The skinny man nodded fervently and the big man dropped his gun and stepped aside. I sheathed my blade and walked by them with a theatrical tip of my hat.

"Thank you, gentlemen!" I called as I strolled quickly down the dock to the _Crystal Shard_. As I walked, I ran my jewel-clad fingers along the sleek wooden side of the ship. I climbed onto the deck and up the mainmast, whilst the idiots below watched with a certain fearful curiosity. I reached the crows' nest and pulled down the Spanish flag, replacing it with the ol' Jolly Roger I'd been carrying in one of my many pockets. I looked down at where the guards were still standing, dumbstruck. I gave a hearty laugh and waved as I swung grandly from a dangling rope. I landed gracefully on the wooden deck and leaped off the side of the deck. The ship was mine. Now all I needed was a crew.

"And I know exactly where to find one." I muttered to myself as I marched purposefully down the dock and into the beautiful city of Madrid. Once inside the gates, I turned right and headed down the back alleyway. Soon enough, I found myself in the backstreets of Madrid. The road and walls were grimy and the buildings filthy… and I loved it here. My favorite place to gather was just down the street: a tiny little bar that could pass for a brothel. In a way, it was one. The bar was exactly like I remembered it from my last visit: drunken men, both seaman and landsmen, half-naked women flinging themselves at drunken men, drunken men flinging themselves at half-naked women… and the beautiful smell of booze. I ordered myself a rum, threw a doubloon on the counter, and leaned in to whisper to the bartender.

"Tell anybody who comes in here that looks like a pirate to find me, eh?" The bartender gave me a knowing grin that revealed his cracked and yellowed teeth.

"Aye, Cap'n Sparrow," he replied. I gave a smirking grin and sauntered over to a table in a darkened corner to enjoy my drink. I lost count of how many times a drunken lady stumbled over to my table, babbling and the like. Each time I turned them away with a wink and a grin.

By midnight, a small crowd had gathered around my table. These were my new crewmates. Through the haze that was brought by the five rums I'd consumed, I couldn't remember their names, not that I'd be able to recall if I were sober. The only one I could remember was Gibbs, who'd been on my crew on the Black Pearl before I lost her. His pudgy face was red with beer and his eyes were glassy. I knew he'd consumed one too many drinks that evening.

"Lads, you are now employed on the crew of the led by me- Captain Jack Sparrow!" I announced with a smirk. A cheer went up from the men that had gathered around me. I staggered to my feet and led my new crew through the streets and out onto the dock. They all beheld my new ship, which had remained untouched, with an air of awestruck wonder. Once we were all aboard, I climbed up to the top deck and faced my crewmates, a triumphant grin spread across my face.

"Welcome aboard the _Crystal Shard_!" I shouted; my cry was met by an uproar of cheering from the men below.

"Weigh anchor! Prepare to cast off!" Gibbs had taken his rightful place as my first mate and had taken to his position like a fish- or pirate- to water. Soon, the sails were hoisted and the _Crystal Shard_ set sail over the glassy ocean, the surface of the water reflecting the countless stars that sparkled in the sky above us.

**I hope this is 'piratey' enough for you guys... In order to try to get some of Jack Sparrow's personality in here, I listened to the main song in the movies over and over and over and over... and, well, you get the picture. Enjoy, my lovelies! Oh, and the next chapter for A Nightmare Come True will be posted shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, guys (and girls)! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and thank you to all of you who pointed out my error in the last chapter (Hector, not Frederick, Barbossa…xP) I'd taken a history final the day I wrote the chapter and mixed up Frederick BARBAROSSA with Hector Barbossa. Whoops!**

**Angelica's POV**

I sat in a dark corner of the bar, a glass of wine in front of me. My face was scrunched up in disgust; the women around me obviously had no respect for themselves. This place was more brothel than bar, if you ask me, full of half-dressed, drunken women flinging their breasts about and falling all over the men. The only good part were the pirates, especially the one who'd come in just now.

He was on the short side, and had coal-black hair that hung about his face in frizzy, tangled dreadlocks. His skin was very tan, and his eyes almost pitch black with thick, dark rings of eyeliner encircling them. Normally, I'd have turned my nose up at such a femininity, but it made him look very mysterious, and mysterious equals sexy in my book. He wore baggy clothing and a pirate's hat over a bandana. Around his neck hung a dozen different necklaces and chains, and his fingers bore dozens of rings. He'd strolled in with a swagger and a smirk on his face. At the counter, he'd ordered a rum, and whispered something in the bartender's ear. Then, he'd sauntered over to a table in the back of the bar. As he passed a group of ladies, he'd winked and tipped his hat. As he turned away from them, though, he rolled his eyes. I could get used to a man like that. As the night wore on, I found myself moving closer and closer to the man in the corner, until around midnight, when he and his newly gathered followers marched out of the bar. I watched them leave, disappointed, before a brilliant idea came to my mind. I'd sneak on his ship. I was a woman, yes, but I'd been raised by pirates. I could fight with the best of them. Without giving myself time to change my mind, I trotted out of the bar after them.

When I reached the docks, the man and his crew were just leaving the city. I watched them for a moment before scrambling up a palm tree to stay hidden. I stayed up there for awhile, watching them stagger drunkenly down the wharf to the most beautiful sailing ship I'd ever seen. The name was emblazoned on the side in gold: the _Crystal Shard_. I was impressed. That was the King's Navy's best warship. How the hell had he gotten it? I didn't have time to come up with an answer, though; the pirates had finished boarding the ship and were hoisting the sails. I leaped from the palm tree and raced down the pier towards the departing ship. A long rope was dangling over the side; my fingers just barely wrapped around it when the ship pulled away from the harbor. I clung there for awhile, listening as the men on board began to sing raucously into the night. My feet brushed the cold water; I'd lost my shoes at some point, probably climbing the tree. I knew that if I slipped onto the ship now, I'd go unnoticed. Stealthily, I began to climb. When I reached the deck railing, I peeked over the edge. A group of about six men were sitting just below the mainmast. They were singing loudly- and very off key- with hiccups interlaced into the song. They were obviously very drunk and very stupid. I climbed silently on board, but lost my balance halfway over the railing and my hands slapped against the wood. Luckily, the men were facing the opposite direction and too drunk to be aware of much of anything. I scrambled the rest of the way over the rail and dove behind a pile of crates. When I was sure that the coast was relatively clear, I slunk along the deck… and straight into _him_. His smoky eyes stared down at me in surprise and I felt a blush rising in my cheeks.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" One of his hands cupped my chin and pulled my face closer to his, his dark eyes studying me all the while. The smell of rum wafted from his breath and his teeth were crooked and chipped in some places, but were as white as a sparkling diamond. My blush grew deeper as the crew began to crowd around us, faces red with alcohol and lamplight.

"A stowaway! What's your name, love?" His voice really was to die for… _No, Angelica! This is not the time! _I scolded myself. I then pulled away from him and straightened up to my full height, tossing my thick, ebony hair over one shoulder.

"Angelica." My voice rang out over the ship; the strength in it made me feel a little more confident. The men were all looking at me hungrily and I glared back at them. I was not going to be made a fool of by these slobs.

"Well, Angelica, since you obviously want to be on my ship very badly, I suppose I'll let you say. Welcome aboard the Crystal Shard." His voice snapped my attention back to him.

"Thank you…" I trailed off, as I did not know his name.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, love," he announced with a devilish wink that made me go weak at the knees.

"Well, thank you, Captain Sparrow," I purred. The look on his face was priceless and, for the first time since the war, I smiled.

**Well, there you have it. R&R, please! And please, don't hesitate to point out any other errors I may have made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys, here's chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long… I'll be better about updating from now on, I promise. :O**

**Jack's POV**

A stowaway on my ship? Under normal circumstances, I would have put him- or her- overboard and into the sea. I mean, it wouldn't have hurt anything now; we weren't that far away from the port. But Angelica… well, there was something different about her, and it wasn't just the way my pants seemed to shrink when she spoke. It wasn't just the way that her dark, curly hair blew in the sea breeze or her brown eyes flashed with fiery pride. She was just… different.

"Alright, you lazy dogs, back to work!" Gibbs shouted, causing the crew to scramble back to their positions. Angelica stood there, looking very confused. Being the helpful man that I am, I held out my arm.

"Why don't you follow me, love? I won't make you sleep with these idiots…" I murmured with what I hoped passed for a devilish wink. She looked at me with those doe-like eyes and smiled. I took that as a agreement and led her across the deck to the Captain's quarters. I swung open the door and beheld the magnificent cabin beyond. I watched with an amused look as the beautiful Angelica stepped over the threshold and stopped, gazing around the beautiful cabin with awestruck eyes.

I'd gotten rid of most of the Spanish Commander's worthless junk, and put the valuables in my stash beneath the bed. I'd left the maps alone, though; they would definately be useful. A skull sat on the desk. I won't go into detail on how I got that... Angelica stood in the doorway, motionless and silent as she gazed around the room.

"It's…"

"Stunning? Incredible? Beyond your wildest dreams?" She'd seemed at a loss for words, so I decided to supply a few.

"I was going to say 'manly'," she replied, looking at me with those large brown eyes. The air suddenly seemed very hot and heavy and it became very hard to breathe. I swallowed hard and gave her another grin.

"Well, you ought to get some rest, love. After all, we can't have our newest crew member too tired to do any work?" I pointed out in a slightly strangled voice. She smiled demurely and looked about the cabin again. I turned around and opened the door, hoping that the sea air would calm me down. After spending a few moments on the deck, breathing in great gasps of fresh, cool air, I returned to the cabin to find Angelica fast asleep… in my bed. I sighed and thought about whether or not I should wake her and tell her to move. But she looked so peaceful lying there, so innocent, that I decided against it. I smiled down at her, turned and walked out of the cabin again. I stood on the deck, looking out at the ocean, until the dawn broke over the horizon.

….

**Angelica's POV**

I awoke from the best sleep I'd had in months, and promptly fell out of bed as I looked around at my surroundings. Panic gripped my heart; where was I? Then it hit me. I was in the Captain's cabin on the _Crystal Shard, _surrounded by maps and compasses. The sheer masculinity of the small room made me feel very comfortable; it definitely fit the man that owned it. I couldn't help but sigh at the memory of him. His face came to the forefront of my mind, and I could feel my skin growing hot. I slapped myself, both mentally and physically, and stood up as the door swung open. Jack Sparrow himself stood in the doorway, that devilishly crooked grin on his tan face. My gaze drifted from his face down his body, and back up again. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him doing the same thing to me; my grin grew wider still as I watched a definite bulge appear in the front of his trousers. I decided to turn up the heat a bit, just for some fun.

"Did you sleep well, love?" he asked in that delicious voice of his. My breath caught in my throat and I swallowed hard, quickly regaining composure.

"Very well. Your bed is very comfortable," I replied. It was his turn to recover. A glimmer of pride

"Come, then. We'll get you introduced to the crew, and give you a job to do. Savvy?" He offered me his arm and, with it, another crooked grin. I smiled saucily and slipped past him, glancing back over my shoulder as I emerged onto the sun-warmed deck of the _Crystal Shard._ The expression on his face was priceless as he followed me with his rum-induced saunter. Obviously, Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't used to women playing with him. Well, that was going to change, whether he liked it or not.

"Gather round, gentlemen!" the Captain called out, and the crew immediately lined up along the edge of the ship, still as a mainmast.

"Now, this here is Angelica. She's going to be joining our crew." Jack paused, and the crew began to murmur apprehensively.

"Pardon my saying, Cap'n, but it's frightful bad luck to bring a lady aboard. With all due respect, of course," Gibbs added upon seeing the deathly glare I gave him.

"Bad luck? You're talking to Captain Jack Sparrow, Master Gibbs! If anybody knows about bad luck, it's me. And I say that there is no luckier thing to do than to allow her to stay! After all, she's already aboard, and we're miles from any port." Gibbs fell into obedient silence.

"Master Gibbs will give you a bit of a lesson on the ways of a pirate, then." I resented that. I knew my way around; my father was a pirate, for God's sake!

"Captain, my father was a pirate, and I was raised on the seas. I know what I'm doing," I spoke up, and he looked at me in surprise. Just as it had the night before, one of his jewel encrusted fingers came up to cup my chin.

"Is that so, love? What a wonderful surprise! And who, may I ask, was your father?" Jack looked into my eyes with his smoldering ones, and for a second, I seriously considered giving away that precious bit of information. However, I caught myself, and pulled myself away from him, glaring at his handsome face in defiance.

"I'd rather not say. He's well known, though. _Very _well known," I replied icily. Jack looked me over for a moment, obviously looking for a resemblance, and then gave up, giving me a crooked smile.

"Good. One less thing for me to do." He waved his hand at the crew, dismissing them, never once taking his eyes off of mine.

"Will I be moving into the crew's quarters, then, Captain?" I asked, looking at him through my lashes. He shook his head violently.

"No, no, I couldn't have a pretty woman in with the crew! You'd not stand a chance against those ruffians," he responded, his voice almost possessive. I couldn't help but smile at him again, fluttering my eyelids.

"I'll just go help them, then. It looks as if they're having a bit of trouble with the main sail." And with that, I walked away, making sure that I swung my hips a bit more.

Yes, I'm a tease.

**Jack's POV**

I watched Angelica walk away, and then turned towards the sea, shaking my head. That woman was a walking wet dream, and she obviously knew it. Lord only knows why I didn't move her out of my cabin…

Oh yeah. I had her stay because I wanted her. Badly. Painfully, even. But I didn't worry; after all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm FANTASTIC with women.

Sometimes.

The sound of shouting broke me from my reverie. I looked over towards the center of the ship, and sighed. It was true, what she'd said. My crew _was_ having trouble with the main sail. I shook my head in disdain, though a smile spread across my face. I watched as Angelica snatched a rope from a well muscled man- Jesus, Joseph, Jose… I really didn't know what his name was, but it began with a J, and was Spanish- and began to show him how to tie it properly. Her movements were lithe and graceful, and I watched as the wiry muscles in her arms rippled powerfully beneath her tan skin. It was obvious that her father had taught her very well; she tied the lines with practiced ease. I was faintly surprised by this. A woman, outshining some of the best pirates on the sea. Or maybe the worst… I didn't know for sure, really. After all, I'd chosen my crew whilst in a drunken haze, and I didn't know what skills they may or may not possess. However, it was plain that Angelica was better than all of them at basic sea skills.

She was very nearly perfect, really. She was talented, graceful, strong, and sexy as the sun is hot.

What a woman!

**There. All finished. I'll try to have chapter 4 posted soon. R and R, please! :D**


End file.
